


Illusory Sundae

by BlackHatKat, Pandora (Anatheia)



Series: Remnant Visitors [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: I am enabling, Neo doesn't talk, Oneshot, She did a thing, Writing Exercise, Zexion does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHatKat/pseuds/BlackHatKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: Neo notices an intruder during Torchwick's big speech.





	Illusory Sundae

The Faunus crowd cheered in response to Torchwick's speech; the warehouse vibrating with their energy. Beside the giant mech, Neo stood on the stage surveying the crowd. It was a large turnout. More and more disgruntled with the way of the world, the Faunus recruits had been growing in numbers. All according to their mysterious boss' plan.

As she gazed around the large open space, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of... something... atop one of the shipping containers. Frowning, she glanced at Torchwick who was still rambling away. Using her semblance, she created an illusion of herself still standing on the stage and slipped over to where she had seen the strange activity. Sure enough, she spotted a hooded figure wearing a long black coat with silver drawstrings sitting on the edge of the container, their legs dangling down against the steel.

She went around back and jumped up, landing silently as not to startle the intruder. Sneering, she twirled her pink lace parasol over her shoulder as she stalked towards them.

The person appeared to be observing the meeting, but Neo could sense that they were no ordinary guest. Their aura was strong. Was it a Huntsman? She slid her blade from her parasol and prepared to engage the mystery figure.

However, the moment she got close, the figure turned around. Their hood covered their whole head so she couldn't see the face, but the person appeared to be a male. 'He' tilted his head to the side, staring at her while he stood up. He wasn't terribly tall, but she was particularly petite.

She stared back at him, waiting to see what he would do next.

After a pause, the hooded figure gave her a small nod and a mass of black and purple energy erupted from the ground underneath his black boots, swallowing him up. He vanished along with the energy and Neo walked over to where he had been standing, prodding at the surface of the shipping container with the tip of her parasol.

She had never seen a trick quite like that before. He must have had some sort of portalling semblance. The residual power from his aura made her shiver. It felt cold... and almost similar to the Grimm.

Suddenly the lights went out and there was a yell. She scowled and put the strange person out of her mind for the moment as she returned to Torchwick's side and deal with whatever was going on.

She saw the same figure again not long later, after she had pulled Torchwick from the smoldering wreckage of the Paladin Mech and out of combat with those nosy teenagers from Beacon.

As they flew off in the dropship, Torchwick muttering to himself about the disappointing 'test run', Neo spotted him standing on the roof of a building looking up at them.... and even though there was still a hood over his head obscuring his face, she somehow knew he was looking straight at her. Unnerved, she shook her head and when she looked back, she saw the figure disappear again in the same manner as before; enveloped in that black and purple darkness.

xxx

Maybe she was finally going crazy. She walked by all the masked White Fang members who were moving around the crates of Dust and mechanical parts in their current hideout underneath Mountain Glenn, ignoring them when they flinched at the sight of her.

Her mind was occupied with her thoughts. He was everywhere. She had seen the figure in the black coat every day now, lingering in the shadows and no one else had said anything about spotting the suspicious person. How had he gotten down here? Was he working with the Huntsmen? He must have not been, since their operations here had gone smoothly so far since they had moved to this phase. Perhaps she was the only person that could see him... that would explain some things...

She rounded a corner and sure enough, there he was again. This time, he was holding onto a blue Dust crystal in his black gloved hand, having removed it from an open crate on the ground. It appeared he was examining it along with the other contents of the box. Conveniently, no one else was currently working in this area.

Narrowing her eyes, she approached him angrily. As she neared him, he turned around and she saw that he held a large, thick book in his other hand. The book vanished in a puff of smoke and he held out his now free hand in front of him.

Five white creatures sprang out of the ground between them. They were strange, lithe things that seemed to swim through the air. They were not Grimm, but something even more unnatural as they bore a symbol she didn't recognize on the tops of their heads.

Snarling silently, she drew her blade and danced with the creatures, avoiding their gangly limbs and slaying them quite easily, their corpses vanishing before they hit the ground.

As she sheathed her weapon she heard clapping and she whirled around. He was still there. That was unexpected. She had thought that he would have used the distraction to escape but instead he stood a few feet away from her applauding.

She stepped forward, but he suddenly raised a gloved finger up to where his mouth should be and gently pressed his opposite finger to her lips to silence her, although it was a futile action. It made her pause though, and on the other side of the pile of crates, she heard Torchwick walking by and giving very loud instructions to Perry.

She should have slapped his hand away, knocked him out with her parasol, and dragged his ass over to her white-coated associate... but instead she stood there like an idiot, allowing this... person... to touch her.

As Torchwick's annoying voice finally faded, the hooded figure took a step back and gave her what she assumed was an appraising look. He then turned around and was about to walk away but Neo grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. He didn't resist and she reached up, pushing back the hood to reveal the identity of her foe.

An icy blue eye stared at her while the other was obscured by the long, slate-coloured bangs on the other side of his face. He blinked a couple times and then smirked. It was so smug that she wanted to wipe it off his stupidly attractive face with a handful of Fire Dust.

"Happy?" he murmured and she noted an odd, hollow quality to his voice.

She glared back at him.

"Mm, you don't speak, do you?"

Neo pressed her lips together tightly. She jabbed the tip of her parasol into his chest, frowning.

"You're a fascinating young lady, Neopolitan," the slate-haired young man told her.

She gritted her teeth. How the hell did he know her name? Torchwick only ever called her 'Neo' and it was rare when he did. She was the silent and deadly type and it was extremely effective, as demonstrated earlier by the White Fang grunts' reactions to her.

"I admit, I've deviated slightly from my original mission... but it's rare that I come across someone with abilities so similar to my own..." He raised a hand and slowly pushed the parasol away from him. "But I suppose that now that my assignment is complete I should return."

Neo blinked curiously, her irises changing colour as she did so.

He gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, and it was if he could read her mind as he replied, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say where."

Neo gripped her parasol and slid her blade half-way out, her eyes narrowing once more. He was most definitely a spy. He had to be.

He tapped his cheek. "I suppose you could think of me as a spy of sorts... in a matter of speaking, of course..."

As soon as he confirmed the fact, Neo swiftly drew her blade all the way out and thrust it forward, driving it firmly into his chest. A tiny part of her regretted doing so, as he was rather interesting himself, much more so than the boring White Fang Faunus and loudmouthed Torchwick. The man gasped, staggering back; his body dissolving into black and purple flame, eerily similar to the way Grimm faded once killed. She sighed silently once he was gone and resheathed her oddly clean weapon.

"Hm. You're quite vicious, aren't you?" his smooth voice suddenly whispered into her ear.

She nearly dropped her parasol, whipping around on her sharp heels. Sure enough, he was there. Of course. He had even said earlier than he had a semblance like hers. But how could he create those strange portals as well? Were those just an illusion too?

"Now then. If you allow me to finish my clarification..." The large book he had been holding earlier reappeared one of his hands and he opened it, the pages seemingly flipping of their own accord before settling themselves. "I am gathering information, yes. But I can assure you that my doing so will have no impact on your little scheme here. Call me an observer."

Neo frowned, still looking at him suspiciously.

"You have no reason to trust me," he shrugged. "But as you can see I didn't have to reveal myself to you either."

This was true. With his powers of illusion he could have carried on and she would have continued to go mad until he left... if he even planned to.

She slowly lowered her parasol and he smirked.

"So we've come to an agreement, then? No more trying to kill me?"

She nodded reluctantly, but then pointed at the book.

"Mm?"

She met his bright blue eyes with her mismatched ones, stepping forward and prodding the tome with her finger. She noticed the strange silver symbols entwined on the cover. They were the same as the ones on the foreheads of the white creatures he had summoned earlier.

He laughed and once again, she swore it sounded odd... like he was just pretending to care. "Very well. I was sent to find out about this place... about Dust, the Faunus, the Grimm..." He patted the book.

Neo raised an eyebrow. Those were facts that were commonplace... every child in Remnant knew about all those things. Who exactly was this man? Her face must have betrayed her confusion because he started smirking again.

"If you'll excuse me now, though, I have to report back. Perhaps I may return. I am..." He hesitated for a moment, as if trying to come up with the correct term. "I am... curious... as to how this whole venture of yours will unfold."

She thought it odd that he had to think about such a thing when he seemed so eloquent in the rest of his speech.

Black and purple energy blossomed up behind him and he turned to step into it.

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"Hm?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She had so many questions, but couldn't convey any of them properly... And there was something... something wrong about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Slowly, she let go of the thick black fabric and just shook her head instead. What did it matter. He was leaving now and she'd probably never see him again. Good riddance.

"Until we meet again, Neopolitan."

She felt her heart skip a beat when he said her name.

He took a step into the swirling energy and then turned around to face her. He gave her a short bow, very similiar to the ones she herself gave to others; a half-mocking gesture and half-acknowledgement of her opponent's abilities. He then straightened back up, brushed his coat once, and disappeared along with the darkness.

xxx

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by her, posted by me before she had her account.


End file.
